Power and Control
by Love the Omni
Summary: The power between Ian and Mickey had never exactly been equal, especially after Ian started forcing Mickey to give him blowjobs whenever he wanted. After Ian forced Mickey to suck him off in a particularly dangerous situation, they finally settled their issues once and for all. Written for the Gallavich Week 2 Day 5 prompt: Sexy Times.


**Power and Control**

Summary: The power between Ian and Mickey had never exactly been equal, especially after Ian started forcing Mickey to give him blowjobs whenever he wanted. After Ian forced Mickey to suck him off in a particularly dangerous situation, they finally settled their issues once and for all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

Written for the Gallavich Week 2 Day 5 prompt: Sexy Times. This fic is yet another one of mine that has a title inspired by a Marina and the Diamonds song. This time the song is "Power and Control."

* * *

Mickey sighed and stared into space, smoking a cigarette. He sat alone in the back alley behind The Alibi, taking a break from work and doing anything he could to avoid his pregnant wife. Ever since he'd started crashing at Ian's place, he hadn't seen her at all, and honestly, he'd be fine if he never did again. Ian was one of the only people that he actually enjoyed being with. Otherwise, he preferred the peace and quiet of being alone.

The alleyway behind the bar had become Mickey's new favorite spot to get away. None of the girls who worked in the tug shop knew about the area around back. Not even Kevin went out there very often. The corner that Mickey always sat in was blocked from the view of others by a tall wooden fence on one side and a dumpster stacked high with trash on the other. Even if someone _had_ opened the back door, they wouldn't be able to see him unless they knew exactly where to look.

As Mickey sat in silence, he chewed on his thumbnail and let his mind wander back to the one person he always seemed to be thinking about: Ian Gallagher. Even though Ian had seemed calm and friendly ever since he'd been dragged back home, Mickey could tell that the younger boy was still upset below the surface. Ian had agreed to let Mickey stay at the Gallagher house with him, but on one condition: Mickey had to give him a blowjob _whenever_ he was asked, no matter what the circumstances.

Mickey had always been uncomfortable with blowjobs, but he didn't complain. Anything was better than losing Ian again. If Mickey was being honest with himself, he actually loved the feeling of a warm cock down his throat. The only thing that he didn't like was the intimacy. Giving another guy head meant caring about _his_ pleasure above your own. Mickey had always been hesitant to admit that he liked that type of thing. In his mind, it was basically the same as admitting he's gay.

Ian was well aware of Mickey's discomfort, but that still didn't stop him from taking full advantage of their agreement. He made Mickey suck his dick at all hours of the day in the Gallagher house whenever they were alone. During his breaks at work, Ian had even made Mickey suck him off in a bathroom stall at the club, surrounded on all sides by other couples doing the exact same thing.

It was almost like Ian was determined to assert his dominance in their relationship. Mickey had spent way too long being the one in control, and Ian needed reassurance that he had the power for once. He needed to know that things were finally going to be different.

Mickey knew that Ian felt hurt, but he still couldn't suppress the feeling that something _else_ was off with him. Ian hadn't been acting like himself lately, and Mickey couldn't quite figure it out. Maybe Ian's weird new manic attitude was something that he'd learned during army training. Whatever the explanation was, the brunette was so glad to have Ian back in his life that it didn't even matter. He'd gladly take Ian back, weird personality change and all.

Mickey shrugged it off and focused his mind on other things. He looked down and crudely spat his chewed-up fingernail onto the ground. It wasn't until a few minutes later, when he heard the door of The Alibi opening, that his head whipped back up in surprise.

He frowned when he heard footsteps walking toward him. The South Sider inside of him immediately tensed up, ready for a fight. He wondered if it was his wife coming to nag at him or if Kevin had come to tell him to get back to work.

His heart stopped when, instead, he was faced with a wide, familiar grin.

"Hey," Ian greeted him happily.

Mickey's whole body relaxed, and he automatically smiled back.

"The fuck are _you_ doing here?" he asked in amazement. He thought that he had found the perfect hiding place, but apparently not. He should have known that Ian would be the only one who could track him down.

Ian shrugged. "I wanted to see you," he said simply.

A lovesick smile threatened to shine on Mickey's face, before he quickly pushed those thoughts away and frowned. "Why're you even fuckin' awake in the first place?" he grumbled. "You didn't even come to bed until after the sun was up. Did you get _any_ sleep at all?"

Ian smiled wider at the worry in Mickey's voice. "I'm _fine_," he said reassuringly. "Just woke up and decided to run a few miles. Thought I'd swing by."

"Whatever," Mickey sighed. Ian could tell that he wasn't quite convinced.

"It's _fine_. I'll probably take a nap later or something," Ian said with a shrug. Mickey shot him a stern look, but the redhead just laughed. His face lit up with a seductive smirk. "If you're _that_ worried about it, there's _another_ way you can help me relax."

Mickey's eyes glazed over with lust as soon as he realized what Ian was implying.

"Oh _yeah_?" he asked with a smirk of his own.

He watched, transfixed, as Ian began to palm himself through his jeans. He had become so addicted to the little game that they'd been playing lately that the sight of Ian's already half-hard cock was practically making him drool already. His tongue involuntarily darted out to lick the side of his mouth.

He looked away quickly, snapping back to reality.

"I can't," he grumbled, unable to hide his disappointment. "I'm working."

"You don't look all that busy to _me_," Ian pointed out.

Mickey shook his head. "No, I mean… I _work_ here."

"So?" Ian asked with an eyebrow raised.

Mickey sighed. Ian just didn't _get_ it. "How about we go home, and _then_ I'll do it?" he suggested, desperately trying to get Ian to compromise.

Ian mulled it over for a moment and enjoyed watching Mickey squirm.

"I dunno… this spot is kinda nice, I think," he replied teasingly. He continued towering over Mickey, rubbing his dick right at the sitting boy's eye level.

Mickey hesitated. It was one thing to suck Ian off in between shifts at the gay club where he worked, but it was another thing entirely to do it at The Alibi. If they were caught, that was it. The whole town would know, and eventually, so would his father…

He nervously looked in the direction of the door, even though they were both hidden completely out of sight behind a huge pile of trash. He swallowed hard and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, glancing back at Ian questioningly.

Ian returned his gaze with a small, knowing smirk. He had an authoritative air about him that comforted Mickey and taunted him all at the same time.

Mickey's heart skipped a beat.

Finally, he nodded in consent, and Ian beamed at him in satisfaction. Mickey wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, but the fear of losing Ian again had finally overpowered the fear of his father.

Once Mickey had made up his mind, he wasted no time. He grabbed at Ian's belt and had his pants down within seconds. He gulped as Ian's firecrotch came into view. Just the _sight_ of the taller boy's big, warm cock never failed to turn Mickey on.

He wrapped a hand around Ian's erection immediately, jerking it up and down to make sure that it was fully hard. It only took a few tugs before Mickey was satisfied, and he eagerly put it into his mouth, engulfing the entire thing.

Ian grunted in surprise and laughed at Mickey's impatience. He brought a hand up to grip the brunette's hair encouragingly. Mickey swallowed Ian down as far as he could without choking, showing off his gag reflex. He kept his tongue flattened against the underside of Ian's dick, making sure there was room for every inch.

Mickey barely took the time to resurface for air before he swallowed Ian back down again and again, as fast as he could. His lips smacked and slurped around Ian's cock noisily as he sucked him down. Even Mickey's _hands_ were constantly busy. He expertly rubbed Ian's balls and massaged his fingers through fiery red pubic hair. Ian groaned in appreciation. Mickey had definitely gotten _really_ good at giving hummers lately.

Mickey lived for the sounds that Ian was making. A wave of pleasure ran through him as his senses took in everything around him. The taste, and even the smell of Ian, was overwhelming. The two of them had fucked so many times since they were teenagers that his entire body ached in recognition.

He felt his own dick filling in his boxers, making his pants unbelievably tight.

Without pulling his mouth away from Ian for even a second, he finally pulled away one hand and brought it down to rub himself. He needed relief so bad, but his own release could wait until later. His goal was to get Ian off, and he didn't dare stop.

At least, he didn't until he heard the sound of loud, obnoxious laughter emanating from the street next to them.

"Fuck, man!" some random guy shouted. "You are sooooo wasted."

"Nah I fuckin' ain't," another gravelly voice barked back. "Just 'cuz yer a lightweight doesn' mean I am."

"Fuck you!" The voices were getting closer.

Mickey immediately pulled back from Ian's dick with a look of terror in his eyes. The fence that separated their secluded alley from the main street was tall and thick, but that didn't stop Mickey's heart from practically jumping out of his chest. The two men sounded so close that they could probably even hear Ian and Mickey's labored breathing if they actually listened for it. Mickey didn't move an inch as he waited for the two intruders to leave.

Ian wasn't so patient. He frowned and signaled for Mickey to keep moving. Mickey's lips felt so good against his cock; he didn't want it to end. Even if they did manage to make noise, the two idiots nearby were probably too loud and drunk to even realize where the sounds were coming from anyway.

Mickey was filled with dread as soon as he realized what the other boy wanted him to do. He couldn't believe how reckless he was being. Ian Gallagher was fucking _crazy_.

Nevertheless, after only a moment's hesitation, he did as he was told. Slowly, he grabbed Ian's dick and directed it back into his warm mouth.

"Dude, did you see that chick in the bar? Holy shit, _man_. I woulda tapped that _so_ hard."

"Why the fuck didn't ya? You a pussy 'r somethin'?"

"Fuck no. You see her boyfriend? I'm not that big a dumbass."

Mickey tentatively sucked and licked over the head of Ian's cock before he swirled his tongue all the way down to the base. He covered the pulsing organ in saliva, dragging his tongue back up in one long stripe. It was all he could do to keep from moaning out loud.

Being so close to getting caught was nerve-wracking. To Mickey, it almost felt like flirting with death. His pulse thumped loudly in his ears. Blood and adrenaline pumped through his veins. He would never admit it, but all the excitement went straight to his cock, making it stand up and ache in his restrictive pants. He couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on.

He tried to keep focused on being as quiet as possible and listened hard for any kind of sign that the two drunken assholes nearby were finally going to leave. He barely even used any suction at all, just in case his lips smacked loudly against the skin.

Ian shifted, wanting more. After the intense deep-throating that he'd received only minutes ago, a slow pace wasn't quite enough for him anymore. Mickey was being too careful and too gentle. Finally, Ian gripped his hair and took control. He thrusted hard into the welcoming heat of Mickey's mouth. They both hissed in pleasure but their noises were drowned out by shouting and laughter.

"You wanna head over to my place 'n watch some dyke porn?"

"Hell yeah. In a minute, dude. I think I'm gonna barf."

There was nothing that Mickey could do but sit there and take it as Ian continued to fuck his face roughly. He felt used and powerless. It was scary, like Mickey had become nothing but a warm mouth: Ian's personal way to get off.

Ian was treating him exactly like he used to treat Ian when they first started. Back then, Mickey would have been glad to get fucked in such a cold, emotionless way. It would have saved him a lot of trouble. But after all they'd been through together, it was already too late. Mickey needed more. He craved every part of Ian, even the sappy romantic side.

Suddenly, he understood exactly how Ian felt.

Ian bit his lip, stifling the sounds of ecstasy threatening to burst from him as he got closer to the edge. The men on the other side of the fence finally picked themselves up and stumbled away. The sounds of their laughter went farther into the distance until they disappeared completely.

Once they were gone, Mickey groaned around Ian's cock, finally letting out all that he'd held inside. He quickened his pace and so did Ian. They both moved against each other hurriedly and it was all beginning to be too much for them to handle.

Ian's grip tightened in Mickey's hair and that was the only warning he got before Ian erupted warm, sticky cum into the back of his throat. Mickey took it all, humming against Ian's dick in delight.

It was so fucking good. He couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, Mickey's vision turned white and he let out a strangled cry. He shivered and his whole body buzzed as he unloaded prematurely all over the front of his pants.

After Mickey had sucked it clean, the twitching cock in his mouth finally softened and slipped out. They both sighed in relief.

Ian raised an eyebrow at the sight of Mickey. "Did you just…?" he asked in amazement.

Mickey sniffed and looked away to hide his embarrassment. "Fuck off," he grumbled, panting for breath. "I can't _believe_ you fuckin' _did_ that. You realize how close we were to getting caught?"

"Sorry," Ian replied sheepishly. "I got a little carried away."

Mickey scoffed and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, no fucking kidding."

"But it was good, right?" Ian asked hopefully.

Mickey didn't reply. That wasn't the point. Didn't Ian realize that being a faggot in this world was _dangerous_? Didn't he know that they could've gotten _killed_?

Ian sighed at Mickey's silence. "Alright, then," he said softly. "I won't do it again."

Mickey frowned in confusion. "Do what?" he asked.

"Our agreement is over," Ian replied with a shrug.

Mickey eyed him suspiciously. "Seriously? Just like that."

"Yeah," Ian mumbled. "I should've have done it anyway. It was stupid." He pulled his pants back up and awkwardly fumbled with his belt. "I just… wanted to be the one in charge for a change, you know?"

Mickey chewed on his lip and looked away. "I get it," he said simply. Ian grinned at him, and his face lit up with relief.

"Let's just… can we just both be equals from now on?" Ian asked hopefully. "No more bullshit?"

Mickey paused, not sure what to say. He'd always thought that the bullshit between them was the only thing left keeping him safe. It had been his safety net, the one thing he had to stop him from falling in too deep.

Ian looked Mickey dead in the eyes, and Mickey could almost feel Ian reaching inside of him and rearranging all of his priorities piece by piece.

It was already too late. They loved each other too much to ever stop. There was nothing left to do but just accept it and take the plunge together as equals.

Mickey nodded, and Ian finally got down to his level to press a hard kiss to his lips.


End file.
